Loneliness of the Wolf
by Chepelink
Summary: This is an alternative story of Kim and Ron. In this time-line Ron was separated from Kim since kindergarten and was turn evil because of some circumstances. It is also a remake of the original so it is going to have some changes.
1. Introduction

Loneliness of the wolf.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible and her fellows friends and foes.**

Presentation.

This is an alternative story of Kim and Ron. In this time-line Ron was separated from Kim since kindergarten and was turn evil because of some circumstances. It is also a remake of the original so it is going to have some changes. I'm going to warn you; this chapter is more of a character introduction instead of a normal "go into the action" chapter. You can ignore this but you'll miss some important information.

Ron Stoppable.

- A successful teen chef that runs a small but elegant restaurant in the UK that only opens on weekends. He is also a top student with a scholarship. His parents died when he was 5 in a car accident and he went to the UK to live with some relatives, but they never showed up. He was adopted by a great chef. His stepfather taught Ron how to cook (he was killed in a "to take over his restaurant" way by his second in charge). Now, Ron lives on his own in a small flat.

Smiling Wolf.

- A sarcastic and goofy super-villain with a low profile and Ron's hidden identity. His first appearance was, unknown by most people, when he took revenge about his stepfather death. He wears a mask resembling a smiling wolf, hence his name. He is good with machines, and he is also a great martial artist.

Side note: The mask is a Japanese mask that his stepfather bought in one of his trips. Later, Ron learnt how to make those mask so he doesn't need to travel to Japan to replace it.

Actual Ron's Step-parents: Silvia and Albert.

-Ron hired this couple to acts as his legal tutors. They ignore the fact that it was Ron who hired them.

Alex Sands.

- He is trying to be Ron's friend. He also help Ron with missions as an alibi. They share some traits like same height and body complexity. With a little make up and a wig they really look alike. He doesn't know about the side life of Ron but he helps him without asking, although he suspect something.

Kim Possible.

- The same teen hero, nothing new (aside that she doesn't remember Ron, but he does remember her).

Kim Possible crew: Wade, Monique, etc.

- Same as Kim, nothing new.

Sensei (from Yamanuchi)

- The same old Sensei but in this time-line he is more present in Ron's life.


	2. Prologue

Prologue.

Part I: She.

"_Tonight will be a rainy night, don't forget to bring an umbrella." _The radio sounded loudly in the car of Mrs Elly.

"Miss Possible, wake up, we arrived the base of the mountain," Mrs Elly told to the sleepy girl at her side.

She woke up from her slumber and yawned a little. "Aummm. Thank you Mrs Elly."

"It was the less I can do after you helped me with my car."

"It wasn't the big deal, it was just a flat tire in the middle of the desert."

The teen heroine left the car and started to head to the top of the mountain where Drakken's lair was located.

Meanwhile in Drakken's lair.

"Shego, hey, SHEGO," A blue super-villain start to yell to his sidekick.

"What now Dr. D?"

"I'm going to show my new super plan."

With a bored look the green woman opened her mouth. "Yeah, yeah, no interested."

"Shego, come on, I'll assure you, this is _the _plan."

"Ok, Dr. D, show me,"

"Why do you sound so displeased, Shego?"

"That is because you have never had succeed with any plans of yours."

"But this time it will be."

"Sorry to interrupt your interesting mumbling, but that not gonna happen," A voice sounded in the room.

The mad scientist yelled with an unpleasant voice. "Who is there?"

Shego put her left hand in her waist and, with a sarcastic look, faced Drakken. "Who else would be if not our favourite meddler?"

Drakken faced the teen heroine. "Kim Possible!"

While filling her hands with her green powers, Shego mocked Dr. D. "Why do you always sound so surprised? Come Kimmy, lets play."

"As you wish," Kim responded with a somersault, landing on Drakken's face.

While Kim and Shego shared some punches and kicks, Drakken hurried to start his machine. The Mega-sweat-generator.

"With my Mega-sweat-generator I'm going to make all the people on the planet to sweat and I am going to sell the only vaccine. The price? All the world, har har har," Drakken yelled his plan with an evil but annoying loud laugh.

"Whaaaaattt? A sweat generator? That was your brilliant plan?" Shego screamed.

"Yew, so like Drakken," Kim stated while heading to stop the apparatus.

"Shego, stop Kim."

"Do it yourself, Dr. D, I'm out of here."

Drakken panicky followed Shego "Wait Shego, don't leave me behind,"

A loud explosion coming from the lair filled the lair.

At that time, in the same lair, hidden in the shadows an unfamiliar figure was watching the full fight. "Interesting. So, that girl is the famous Kim Possible. This is going to be interesting."

Part II: He.

"_Dear passengers, this is your Captain. We are going to pass through a turbulence, we emphasize that you must fasten your seatbelt."_

In one of the seat of the aeroplane a blonde boy crossed his arms._ Really, I hate turbulences. _

Suddenly, his phone began to ring.

With a tone that showed discomfort, the blond guy answered his phone. "Yes?"

"It's me, Alex"

"What's up, Alex?"

"Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"No Alex, right now I'm in a plane."

"huh?"

"Don't Huh to me, I told you that I was going to be out."

"Oh, yeah, I remember. So, how was the trip?"

"Interesting."

"Come on, say something."

"You don't have that kind of luck."

"Man, you're cruel, I AM your friend."

"Keep talking, but sadly you're not."

"How many times are you going to said that, Ron?"

"Sorry, have to go. The air hostess is glaring at me now. Looks like we are going to land"

"Hey, don't hang the...". _Dead tone._

With a sad and lonely look he stared his phone. "Sorry dude, but I cannot trust humankind any more."

In the plane, some hours before, Ron was watching the video that he recorded while in Drakken's lair.

_Ok, let see. The blue guy that is screaming is Dr. Drakken. I know his work. He has talent but with zero common-sense his talent is wasted. _

_Now, the greenish girl is Shego. _

_They way they argue is fun. She doesn't look like she cares, but I bet that she isn't there for the pay._

_Mmmmm, that voice. Is she really that girl?_

_Looks like she is. It's Kim Possible._

_Yeah, duh, for a girl who always interfere in yours plans you sure sound surprised. No common-sense._

_Come on, start the catfight._

_Wow. That kick really hurts._

_Look out for the right uppercut._

_No, no, that was a feint. The left kick, the left. _

_Come on. Kim, how can you fall for that?_

_Oh, I see. You are smart Kim, that kick was good._

_Drakken? What is he mumbling? A Mega-sweat-generator? As I said before. Zero common-sense._

_Well, that was a fine fight. They have some unnecessary moves but they are two terrific fighters._

_I think I'm going to take a nap for the rest of the fly._

Several hours later. A tired Ron was heading to the exit of the airport when he saw a familiar shape. It was Alex, his self-proclaimed friend. Although Ron is always saying that he is not his friend, he couldn't stop a little smile to show in his face.

"Yo, Ron, how was the trip?"

Trying to hide his smile, Ron threw his bag to Alex. "Catch it. You came here to help, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes, I came to help."

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure Sir Ronny,"

"If you call me like that again I'm going to start calling you Alexia again."

"Oh, no, not that. Everyone in the class thought that I was gay for a month."

"Not a month, they are still thinking that."

"I beg you, forgive me."

With a big laugh, Ron oriented his path to the exit. "Only if you pay the cab. Ha ha ha ha."

"Ok." _That __stingy._

Some time later, in Drakken's lair, the phone started to ring.

"Shego, hey, SHEGO, answer the phone." Drakken yelled.

"Coming," _Why do I bother? _"Yes, who is calling?"

A man with a wolf mask showed on the screen. "I want to talk with Drakken miss greeny beauty."

A not so flattered Shego put her finger in the console ready to shut off the device. "What do you want with Dr. D, little wolfy?"

"Don't be so touchy, greeny, I have a business proposal that he can't refuse."


	3. Chapter 1 I am not here to be a sidekick

Chapter 1. I am not here to be a sidekick.

_No matter how good is your proposal it's not going to work. He isn't a man who works following orders from other people. _-With that in mind Shego was ready to push the button. -_But, lets see what Dr D. will say._

"Dr D." Shego screamed,"Hey, Dr. D. a stupid wolf is looking for you."

Drakken raised his eyebrow. "A wolf? What are you babbling Shego?"

"Come and see it for yourself."

"What does it want?"

"Don't make repeat myself. Come and see it for yourself!"

"You don't need to scream to me, Shego."

Drakken showed his blue face in the control room. It was a big and cavern-like room with a big round table in the centre, probably used for meetings, and a console with a big monitor over it. In the screen was the Smiling Wolf waiting to have a small talk with Dr D.

Drakken was disgusted for being interrupted. "Now I understand what Shego meant with a wolf, who are you and what do you need? I don't have time to spare with a wolf."

"I have no name, but my _friends_ call me Smiling Wolf. Though I wanted to have a small and friendly talk with the great Dr Drakken, looks like I have to go straight to the point."

"Flattering me won't help you."

"I guessed that much. The point is, I have some good ideas to make your next plan a success."

"Not interested. Shego, press the button."

With a hidden smirk Ron hastened to stop Drakken. "Oh, what a shame, I hope _Kim Possible_ don't foil your next plan, Dr Drakken."

"Wait Shego! Did you said Kim Possible? The _teen heroine_ Kim Possible?"

"Of course I am talking about that Kim Possible. That meddler that _always _baffle your plans. Dr Drakken, here I have a little token for you. It is a piece of the plan I developed to stop that redhead meddler."

The sound of the printer echoed the room. Even if it was a plan that Drakken didn't need (or that was his thoughts), the curiosity took the best of him and started to read those papers.

Shego was looking at Drakken, wondering if he was taking this wolf seriously. "Dr D. Are you really going to read that crap?"

"Not now, Shego. Mmm, mmm, mmm. Looks good, mmm. No, looks great." Drakken raised the papers, he looked happy and danced all over the control room. "Yes, yes, this is great."

In contrast to his mask, Ron wasn't smiling nor happy. "That is good to hear, Dr Drakken."

Shego left the room leaving those guys talking about the plan. _I don't believe that Dr D bought that crap. I don't think Kimmy will be defeated so easily, but maybe that plan is worth looking. _

Meanwhile in Middletown

_Today was a great day of school, I was able to talk with Josh and, almost, asked him for a date. Damn you Bonnie, you're going to pay for it one day.-_ That were the thoughts of our favourite teen heroine while she was arriving to her home.- _I hope that the tweebs don't cause problems today. Mom and Dad will be late tonight and the day was too good to be ruined by those two._

Kim opened the door of her house but, a second later, a rocket was going to blow her head. If she weren't Kim Possible that rocket would surely KO any other poor victim, but Kim dodged with great ease the projectile that her brothers launched. She was mad, really mad. She was tired because she came home late last night in order to save the world. The only thing she wanted is to rest, to arrive home and sleep a little. Maybe after the nap she would be ready to endure her brothers, but not now.

"You damn tweebs!" Kim only had yelled to her brothers in that harsh tone once or twice in her life. "both of you, come here, right now!"

Scared, Tim and Jim showed theirs angelic faces. They knew, in that instant that the best course of action was to be obedient and to play along with her sister. "Yes? Do you need us?"

"Of course I need you. No more rockets nor TV for you the rest of the day!"

"Awww, come on sister," showing the doggy pup face, "please."

"Agggg, you, you," She felt defeated, "pfffff, I can't be mad with you. But no rockets today! You can watch tv, but after you finish your homework."

"Yessss!"

A familiar sound broke the atmosphere. Kim reached her pocket and brought out the kimmunicator.

"What is the sitch Wade?" Answered Kim.

"Someone robbed a bank last night, but the weirdest part is that the thief was really good, he didn't leave a single clue."

"What about the alarm, was it deactivated?"

"No, it wasn't. The cameras were hacked and even the guards didn't hear a thing."

"That is to weird Wade, keep me in touch."

"See ya Kim."

_Mmm, that was really weird. Who can be? Killigan is not that bright, nor is Drakken. Maybe Shego, but she never was so ninja-ish in a robbery. She's wanted in eleven countries, I don't think she's worried to hide her doings at this point.- The face of Kim expressed _confusion, Kim, hugging her pillow, and rolled on her bed.- _Maybe was Dementor. But, he seldom steal from a bank. Oh, crap, I don't know who can be. Well, with so little clues it's better to let Wade to dig a little more in this before jumping into conclusions._

Several days later, in Drakken's lair.

In the last couple of days there were a lot of movement in the lair, more than it's usual. The main door of the lair opened with the typical woosh sound of a lair's door. Shego and Drakken passed through the door, Drakken with a big smile and Shego with a big sack full of cash.

"Shego," Drakken pointed a small door in the hallway, "put the money in the vault."

Shego threw the sack on the floor, clenched her left fist , and pointed the guy behind them. "Ask the new guy to do the job! I'm not here for this."

The new _guy_, as Shego called him, was a slim but muscular man wearing dark brown military pants, with a pair of black boots, black gloves, a black t-shirt, and, his most prominent piece of cloth, a smiling wolf mask.

"Come on, Greeny, don't be touchy," Ron mocked Shego with a playful voice, "it isn't like I'm at your level, ya' know?"

Even with foul mood of Shego she wasn't that dumb to be manipulated by Ron's words.

"Look, little Wolfy, you're a sidekick, like me."

Ron approached the angry Shego and, did something that only one with a death wish could do, he patted her head. "Sorry to disappoint you, Greeny, but I'm not here to be a sidekick."

Shego was red, her hands were full of her power and anger. She was ready to show that little pesky Wolf that, Shego, is not a woman who can be toyed. It would ended in a second, or that was she thought, if it weren't for Drakken that was looking the fight.

"Fine, I'll do it," Drakken passed between those two fearing that Shego could really harm Ron and thwart his plans, "both of you, chill down."

Ron, with any desires to tempt his luck, left the lair leaving Shego and Drakken alone.

"Look Shego, I know that he pinched a nerve on you but, you know, we can't get ride of him yet. He has the last part of the plan."

"I know, but I really hate that Wolfy," Shego clenched her fists in pure rage, "It infuriate me that I can't see his face, I don't know what are his expression and I don't like that."

"It isn't the big deal, you know? If we can use him it doesn't matter."

"You are too gullible, Dr D. I bet that you don't even know why he is helping you."

"Eh? What are you talking about? Of course that, that, "he stopped for a second, "I really don't know."

She put her hand over her eyes nodding. _Again, why do I bother?_

Some days later, in Middletown High.

Like everybody does, the school is the place where you met your friends, where you find that special person that made your day a living hell and the person that made you feel in a cotton cloud. It wasn't different for our teen heroine. She was trying to avoid that little person that made her wonder why she cared to save the world, Bonnie Rockwaller.

_Good, looks like I completely avoided Bonnie this time. If it weren't that I saw her in the cheerleader practice my life would be ten times better._ -Kim walked slowly trying to not being caught by Bonnie.- _Pifff, looks like I made it._

In front of one of many lockers it was standing one of the reason that she cared to save the world. The special person that made Kim feel like she was in a cotton cloud.

Timidly, Kim walked to face the only person that made her feel insecure. Not even in the face of a super-villain she trembled like she was doing at that moment. "Hi Josh, ermm,"

"Oh, Kim, what's up?"

"Nothing is up, oh, ya' mean, erm."

"That was a good one, Kim."

"No, I mean," _darn, it's really hard to talk to him,_"are you going to the party tonight?"

"I think so, I mean, I don't have any plans tonight."

Her face was slightly red, she crossed her hands behind her. _Great, keep going Kim, you can do it, you can ask him to go with you. _"I was wondering if you like, I don't know, to go..."

A loud ring interrupted Kim and Josh's conversation. It was the bell.

Josh was distracted by the bell and didn't put much attention on Kim last words. "Hey, Kim, have to go, the class is going to start soon, see you later."

"Yeah, see you later," _You damn bell, I didn't want to be saved by you now._

A beautiful brunette girl was standing behind Kim. "That was soo pathetic."

Kim turned around, with little patient to deal with her assailant. "Back off Bonnie, don't you have another tree to bark?

"Ha, you wish, Kimmy, but you're soo low that you needed the bell to save that little pride you have."

_I wish that you were a super-villain to punch your face. -_Kim was holding her anger trying not to make a bloody pulp of Bonnie.- _Now would be the best time to be saved by the bell. Come on Wade, this is the time to shine._

As if god was hearing her pleas, the kimmunicator began to ring. Kim ignored Bonnie to paid attention to Wade.

"What's the sitch Wade?" _Thanks Wade you're my hero today._

"Remember the thefts that have been happening?"

"Yes, I remember. Did you find the culprit?"

"Yes, I'm sending the security video."

"Shego! But, how? Why did she make a mistake this time? It doesn't fit at all."

Wade put his hand on his head, ground his teeth and put a puzzled face. "I, I don't know Kim. The only thing I'm sure is that it was done in the same way than the other ones."

"Are you really sure Wade?"

"Yes, I'm sure. After finding that Shego was involved I revised again all the cases and I found evidence that lead to her. If it weren't for this mistake, I couldn't find those clues."

"Could you track Shego and Drakken? I'm going to see what are they scheming."

"Of course Kim, I send you your ride when your classes have ended."

"Please and thank you."

Meantime, in an abandoned warehouse outside of a small city.

"Tell me the plan again. Dr D."

"Shego, come on, I told you that before. We're going to put some explosives here with that big clock over there and some sensors. When Kim enter the building the lair will do _Ka-boom _after five minutes_."_

"That is not going to work, she'll scape that absurd trap."

With his hands in his waist, Drakken let out his evil laugh. "That is the idea, Shego, that is the idea."


	4. Chapter 2 Pride

Chapter 2. Pride.

Kim was sitting in the grass of a small hill on the outside of a city. The wind was playing softly with her beautiful red hair. She put her hand on hear hair and lead it away to have a clear view of what was in front of her. Her green eyes expressed a peaceful aura. She was looking at a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. It was a small building with nothing special about it, but she was observing it thoroughly, like expecting that something could happen at any moment. She, then, picked up the kimmunicator and pressed the talk button.

"Wade, are you there?"

"Kim? What are you doing, weren't you in the warehouse?"

"I'm just waiting for the biggest and most stupid trap ever to come to an end."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind that, you'll find out very soon. Can you contact the fire-fighters and give them my position?"

"Sure. Done, but, for what?"

The read head put the kimmunicator in the direction of the warehouse. Suddenly, a big explosion destroyed the building clearing all the doubts of the genius boy.

Wade was sweating, and his voice was shaking. He really looked worried. "Kim, was that a trap?"

"I think so, but I just can't call that thing a trap. It was lame, even for Drakken's standards."

Kim explained the trap to Wade. It was a clocked bomb that was activated by a motion sensor. The worst part it was regressive 5 minutes count that triggered the explosion. She only needed 30 seconds to leave the building, and she wasn't rushing.

Wade scratched his head trying to figured out what Drakken was thinking. "I just don't get it. First, they were so perfect on their bank's theft. Second, Shego messed up the last one. And, third, this trap. But, for what?"

"Maybe they where trying to distract us to, I don't know, another sweat-dinator or what-dinator thingy." Kim's voice gave away that she was being sarcastic. "Drakken has never made sense at all."

"That it is! Maybe he really has something big this time and he planned all this thing to really distract you."

"Wade, you're giving Drakken too much credit. Anyway, lets find out, I'll go to his old lair."

"Ok, I'll send you a ride, and I'm going to get you a back up."

"That wont be necessary, Wade, I can handle Drakken by myself."

"If you say so, take care."

With a small smile Kim gave Wade her usual way of being thankful. "Please and thank you."

Meanwhile, in Drakken's lair a dispute between Shego and Ron was being held. Ron mocked her for her constants failures to stop Kim Possible and she wasn't in the mood to tolerate that kind of offences.

Ron was being playful, dancing and moving like a little kid in a party. "Now, this time Kim will fall, not like when you, Greeny, fight against her. Ha ha ha."

A small vein was ready to explode in Shego's head. "Kim is more than you can handle little Wolfy, but I am more than anyone can handle."

"Yes, yes, what ever you said, sore loser. If that were true Drakken's plans wouldn't be a total failure."

"What did you said? Maybe Drakken's plans were ridiculous but he never hide behind an extremely ugly mask."

"I don't know why you are so angry for him."-_ And, I didn't say that his plans were ridiculous._- "You are only a hired help."

Those last words made Shego really angry. She put all her might in her hands and blasted Ron with the strength to blow a small tank. "Grrrraaaaaaa! Fire in the hole!"

The smoke started to fade out, small air-like waves surrounded Ron shielding him from the blast. Shego was shocked, not only her power was useless, but also Ron's hands glowed like hers.

"Do you like my new belt and gloves, Greeny? I made them myself." Ron smirked behind his mask. His voice was like a sarcastic demon trying to scare a little girl, and finding pleasure on her scared face. "You see, Greeny, I'm not as soft as Drakken. I don't mind to break two or three bones of a hired help to make my point. And, by the way, if I can nullify your power I can also imitated it!" Saying that, Ron shot behind her making a small explosion. "Sidekicks should know their place, right?"

Shego was sweating cold. She never, in her life, had been so scared like she was in that moment. Her voice was fading while she was trying to walk away from Ron. "I got it, ermm," she was trying to fake a smile, "I'm going to watch the monitors. And by the way, I love your mask. Just love it. He he he."

Ron found amusing the way Shego left. -_Shego scared is cute, but the angry one is scary. __Good that she left just with that. The shield use little energy, but __the battery almost d__ied __out__ with just one __shot__. I don't think I can use her powers like __she does __without her innate powers, __it's a shame._

Few hours later.

Drakken was revising the plan. He was happy because everything was going accordingly. He also received the news that Kim bit the bait. He was so immersed that he didn't sense that Shego approached him.

"Dr. D, we need to talk."

"Shego!" Drakken jumped. "How many times I need to tell you; _don't be so ninja._"

"Many times, but that is not important. We really need to get ride of the Wolf. "

"Shego, come on, we already talked about it, when the business we have with him end I'll _fire_ him."

"But," Shego was trembling like a little girl trying to tell her dad that she saw a ghost, "he really is dangerous, and I, I."-_I can't say it. I can't say that I was afraid of him. Not to Drakken, if he f__inds __that I'm not that brave I don't know what he would do. He may fire me and I just don't want that. Breath and calm down.- _"I think that he can betray us at any moment."

"Wow, that really has a nice ring on it, eh. _Betray_." Ron suddenly spoke out of the blue. "Sadly for you, Greeny, I just don't like to betray people."

Drakken jumped again. "Kya! Why everybody has to be sooo ninja! Where are we, in Japan?"

Ron. "Whatever, red-head is almost here."

"Just in time." Drakken smiled and with joy in his voice pushed the alarm button. "Come here, Kim Possible, we were just dying to meet you again."

Kim jumped from an air conduct. She was surprised that she was discovered so easily. Ron used this opportunity to slipped away quietly. He didn't want that Kim found about him right now, it was too soon.

Kim was seizing the situation. It did look like Drakken or Shego had something in their hands. Only the strange big tower that was behind Drakken. "Hi Drakken, in what new and not-so-intersting plan are you in now? Let me guess, a fart-generator?"

"Mock as much as you want Kim, this is the pulse-annihilator," Drakken proudly stated. "It emulate the vibrations of an earthquake and destroy all the buildings in the city I choose. And the best part, I can do it from here. Ha ha ha ha ha."

"That is a bad plan, you know? If you destroy the buildings when you _conquer_ the world you'll need to rebuild them."

"Oh, Kim, I know that. Not that I care that much, I'm evil, you know. But I'll use it to hold captive cities all over the world and make them surrender. Ha ha ha ha."

"That's an unexpected twist." Kim said with a serious tone. "But, I only have to pass Shego and you to destroy your new toy, Drakken."

Drakken got near his console and, with a big smile, pressed a big round red button. "That, Kim, is your first mistake. I didn't make Shego steal all that money to build my pulse-annihilator, but to hire those, the _Armoured Knights!_"

From the floor lots of small door opened, and knights wearing full metal armours emerged. Kim was perplexed and realised that she took Drakken too lightly this time.

"You! It was a trap! But, how?"

"Kim, Kim, Kim, a good magician never reveal his tricks."

The knights were shooting their laser trying to take down Kim. She, as usual, was good enough to avoid being hit but, not enough to get closer and destroy the device. What made the things worse, the armours of the knights absorbed most of the impact of her kicks and punches, making them quite hard to KO. - _What can I do now? If I had a partner he could distract the knights giving me the opportunity to destroy the machine. I know! I packed a small grappling bomb that I can use to destroy the device._

She took out form her backpack a glove-like rocket launcher. The missile had the form of a grappling hook. She run across the lair, avoiding the lasers and Shego. She threw some smoke bombs to divert the attention of the knights, and opening a window to shot the missile. Kim felt relived, the missile can't be stopped now, or that were her thoughts. A big blue barrier appeared and destroyed the missile leaving the machine intact.

Kim was impressed. "What?!" Her thoughts aimed to two things now; to flee or die trying to stop Drakken. She knew that the first option was the best, live to fight another day. But, she couldn't do that. Her pride halted her. She rushed straight into the mob kicking and punching. Her fist began to bleed and her knees to shake. She sensed Shego approaching. Kim stood up, and drew up her fighting stance. Even though Kim's efforts to defend herself, Shego landed a heavy kick on her chest sending her flying through the air. Drakken was laughing loudly.

"Ha ha ha ha, serve you right, Kim Possible."-_I have to admit, that Smiling Wolf__is q__uite impressive. __He developed a nice plan._

Kim touched her chest to examine her bones to measured the damage received. -_Damn, two, maybe three broken ribs. My fists are about to crumble and __I __don't feel my knees._- She observed fiercely how all the enemies were getting closer, surrounding her.

Shego raised her hand enveloped on her power. She stood in front of Kim proudly, like reclaiming a trophy. "Deliver the final blow is a pleasure that belongs to me only, princess."

Unexpectedly, the sound of explosions echoed in the lair. Fire and rocks fell from the ceiling, distracting everyone, even Shego, for a second. Kim took advantage of that instant to kick the hand of Shego and fled out of the reach of the knights. Several commandos came down from the roof dispatching, like an elite group, the knights. Most of the knights were defeated in the initial confusion while the leftovers were trying to control the situation with little success.

Maybe Draken wasn't the coldest strategist out there, but he knew that he didn't have the manpower to stop the sudden assault. "Shego, we are leaving NOW!"

"Coming." Shego fought her way out. "We are going to lose the deposit of this lair again."

"Don't say something that I already know, Shego, it was my favourite lair."

Just few minutes after, in a helicopter.

The common melody of a lair exploding filled the air, just to be obscured by the sound of the blades of the helicopter. A voice called the teen heroine. "Rest, Kim Possible, you're heavily injured."

Kim was restless, she was in an unknown aircraft with a group of soldiers that defeated Drakken in a blink of an eye. "Who are you?"

One of the commandos gave Kim a compact TV, similar to her Kimmunicator. A woman showed on the screen. "They are the elite force of Global Justice, Kim Possible."

"Dr Betty Director? But, how you knew that I was there?"

"It was a personal request of your friend, Wade. He told us to help you."

"And I'm really grateful to you. I have a lot of questions, but now, I want to rest."

Dr. Director portrayed a serious face. As woman and as ex-field agent she knew how Kim felt in those moments. "Sure, no problem. Sargent! The lady is sweating, give her a towel."

"Thank you Dr. Director."

The towel covered Kim face absorbing some of the small tears she dropped from her eyes. Even it helped to soften the sobs that left her mouth here and there. None of the soldiers said anything, all of them were seasoned soldiers that passed thought that at some point in their lives. Her body was in pain, but nothing compared to her pride. - _Who cares who stopped Drakken, it was __my__ battle. __The battle that I lost because I took him too lightly._- She pressed tightly her fist and discharged all her rage on the floor of the aircraft. -_It__'s so __frustrating. __Damn, w__hy do I feel so __helpless, so __lonely?_

* * *

Ron, on a branch on the hillside, near Drakken's lair, observed the explosion. -_Mmm, Drakken lost. That was expected. I gave Drakken a plan with a lot of holes. But, how Global Justice knew about this plan? __Well, it doesn't matter, I have what I was looking for.-_ He put in his bag a small device and a CD that he stole from Drakken during the battle. He was ready lo leave but, one of the bushes behind the tree made a sound. "You're late." A ninja came out from the bushes and delivered a small compact media. "Did you record everything from warehouse incident? Good, I'll deposit the money after I verify that all the info is here."

* * *

Few days later.

"Kim!, your kimmunicator is ringing." That were the first words in a common morning in Kim's house.

"Thanks mom."

"Don't forget to eat your breakfast, Kimmy."

"Yes, mom, I'll eat it later. So, Wade, what is the sitch?"

"Hi Kim. This time is an uncommon request, someone needs you as a bodyguard."

"Who will be the client, Wade?"

"Does the name _Ron Stoppable_ sound familiar to you?"


End file.
